disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Elizabeth Griffiths
Elizabeth "Lizzy" Griffiths is the deuteragonist of Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue. Personality Lizzy is a dreamy little girl with a strong belief in fairies. She is aware that is fairies who change the seasons, and make nature possible. Other than fairies, she enjoys spending time with her father, but he is usually too busy to spend quality time with Lizzy, much to her disappointment. Role in the film Lizzy and her father Dr. Griffiths arrive at their summer cottage home. Her father is currently in the middle of constant research, so he may send it to the London scientists. Because of this, Lizzy is rather lonely, but her dreams about fairies keep her happy. One day, she decides to build a fairy house so she may meet an actual fairy. Tinker Bell and Vidia find the house, and Tinker Bell goes inside. Vidia uses her power of wind to lock the door, in an attempt to teach Tinker Bell a lesson on how human things are dangerous. Before Tinker Bell can escape however, Lizzy arrives and takes her to her home. Vidia then alerts Tinker Bell's friends, and a rescue mission is on. Meanwhile, Lizzy and Tinker Bell have grown a bond. Tinker Bell decided to teach Lizzy everything there is to know about fairies, from how they're born to how they change the seasons. Lizzy takes all the information and inserts it in a research book given to her by her father. When Lizzy feels that it's time to show him however, he openly discards the book calling her notes on fairies pure nonsense. Angered by Dr. Griffith's rants, Tinker Bell reveals herself and tells him off (though he and Lizzy only hears her jingle when she speaks). Fascinated by the sight, Dr. Griffith tries to capture Tinker Bell, but captures Vidia instead, who pushes Tink out the way. Dr. Griffiths plans on taking Vidia to the scientists of London, but, unbeknown to Dr. Griffiths, this will put the entire fairy species in danger. Tinker Bell and her friends reunite, and sets out to rescue Vidia. Lizzy stops her father before he can show Vidia to his fellow scientists. Dr. Griffiths realizes his mistake and allows Lizzy to set Vidia free. Now that all is well, Tinker Bell and her friends have a tea picnic with the Griffiths family, and Lizzy and her father spend quality time, for the first time in a while. Trivia *She bares a few similarities to Wendy Darling from Peter Pan. **Both Lizzy and Wendy have misunderstanding fathers that mean well, and a strong belief of things said to exist only in the imagination. **Both are also kind and dreamy and have also made friends with Tinkerbell. *While not appearing in the film, Lizzy is briefly mentioned by Tinker Bell to her sister Periwinkle in Secret of the Wings. *Her last name, Griffiths, might be inspired by the Cottingley Fairies photographer Frances Griffiths. They both supposedly have seen fairies, but it is not explained whether or not Frances has seen one. Gallery tinkerbell-great-fairy-rescue-disneyscreencaps com-1247.jpg tinkerbell-great-fairy-rescue-disneyscreencaps com-2695.jpg tinkerbell-great-fairy-rescue-disneyscreencaps com-3326.jpg tinkerbell-great-fairy-rescue-disneyscreencaps com-4960.jpg tinkerbell-great-fairy-rescue-disneyscreencaps com-5889.jpg tinkerbell-great-fairy-rescue-disneyscreencaps com-6163.jpg tinkerbell-great-fairy-rescue-disneyscreencaps com-7295.jpg tinkerbell-great-fairy-rescue-disneyscreencaps com-8105.jpg Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Peter Pan characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Characters who fly Category:Kids Category:English characters Category:Disney Fairies characters Category:Animated characters Category:Deuteragonists